


Wish

by Verlaine



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Double Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-05
Updated: 2010-09-05
Packaged: 2017-10-11 12:05:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/112227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verlaine/pseuds/Verlaine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What would you like to have the most?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wish

"What would you like to have the most?"

Curry looked up from the bridle he was laboriously mending. Across the campfire from him, Heyes was firmly _not_ looking up from the cards he shuffled.

Heyes didn't have many tells, but that one Curry knew all too well. Heyes used those wide, innocent eyes of his pretty ruthlessly when he wanted his own way. The only time he didn't even try was when it was something he couldn't bring himself to admit was important to him.

Curry rapidly discarded thoughts of beer, a bath, something to eat that didn't taste of woodsmoke. A moment's further thought told him "plenty of money" probably wasn't a good answer either.

He'd almost settled on "the amnesty", and then bit his tongue. Heyes still wasn't looking up and his fingers riffled the cards back and forth so fast they looked like leaves blowing on a stiff wind.

_What do I want_, he thought almost angrily. _What's all this running and hiding and living like saddle tramps goddamn well for?_

Heyes fingers faltered and the cards spilled and fluttered to the ground around him, and that fast, Curry knew.

"Time," Curry said softly. "Time with you."


End file.
